


Can I Kiss You

by Magnetism_bind



Series: How To Win a Wager [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabbles, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, wagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Silver tries to get a kiss from Flint.





	Can I Kiss You

 

It’s late. Flint’s fairly sure he misheard the words Silver half-muttered across his desk.

“Beg pardon?”

Silver ducks his head and then looks directly up at him through those tangled curls of his. “You heard me.”

“I’m not sure that I did.” Or rather, he doesn’t understand  _why_  Silver would ask that, even if Flint did hear what he thinks he heard.

Flint stares him down until Silver finally blinks and laughs.

“Well, put me down as owing Dooley five pieces of eight.”

Flint takes in these words and the look on Silver’s face. “You made a wager.”

Silver nods carelessly.

“A wager on getting a kiss from me?” Flint clarifies.

There’s the faintest reddening of Silver’s cheeks, but again he nods. “It was just a simple wager.”

“Right,” Flint nods. “The sort anyone makes between their shipmates.”

“Have you tried getting a crew to like you again after they’re very much set on disliking you?” Silver glares at him.

“Yes.” Flint’s completely deadpan.

Silver blinks. “Well, in that case you should understand exactly what I was going for. It’s not the easiest task in the world, and you should understand how I’m trying-…”

Flint leans over the desk and kisses him just to shut him up.

He has his hand on Silver’s jaw as his tongue slips inside Silver’s mouth, and he feels Silver sigh softly against his lips, his tongue sliding alongside Silver’s, warm and hungry before he releases him again.

Flint draws back with a satisfactory smirk at Silver’s slightly dazed expression. “I expect half your winnings on my desk in the morning.”

“You want two and a half gold pieces…?” Silver says after a moment.

“I do.” Flint sits back in his seat.

“That’s hardly fair.” Silver starts to protest and stops at Flint’s expression. “Very well.” He rises to go.

“Make sure to tell him it was a satisfactory kiss.” Flint murmurs.

“How would you know?” Silver mutters.

Flint lets his gaze rest pointedly on Silver’s breeches.

Silver has no response to that so he merely turns and leaves the cabin altogether. Flint just smiles as the door bangs shut. That should teach Silver about wagering with the crew, and even if it doesn’t, it’ll teach him that Flint’s more than capable  of matching whatever ridiculous wager they come up with.

If he dwells on the feel of Silver’s lips on his, well, that’s no matter. A kiss is just a kiss after all.


End file.
